Vengeance
by DubbaNeve
Summary: Synopsis in chapter one
1. Gun massacre pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zootopia or punisher or daredevil, however I DO own (THIS VERSION OF)! Frank Castle/Punisher, Karen page, Foggy Nelson, Matt Murdock/DareDevil, Electra, Stick. I DONT OWN THE SERIES!!!!:

~ (A year after the night howler plan, somthing from Nick's past comes back driven by vengeance to bite him in the ass. Now Nick and Judy have to team up with another vigilante in order to stop him from burning zootopia to the ground in order to find the people who killed his family) ~

Characters ( Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, mr. Big, Chief Bogo, Benjamin Clawhauser, etc )

Rated T for language

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A badger walked into a house, drinks being shared, dogs barking, a bunch of badgers, bulls, foxes looked at him "Hey" he simply said, knowing all was good they went back to their drinks "Sam pour me one." He said walking up to the albino fox pouring him a pint of beer, "Thanks Sam" he said as he walked to the table "HEY BOYS!, just a toast don't worry, TONIGHT, WE START TO TAKE THIS SHITHOLE! TONIGHT WE TAKE THIS DUMP AND WE RESTORE IT'S GRACE, BRING IT BACK TO THE GLORY DAYS, TONIGHT WE ARENT JUST THE MINOR DOGFIGHTING, DRUNK, BIKERS THAT THE REST OF ZOOTOPIA THINKS WE ARE, TONIGHT WE ARE IT'S KINGS AND QUEENS, SO LETS DRINK LIKE WE'RE FUCKING ROYALTY TONIGHT, BITCHES!!! WE WI-" the badger was interrupted by an auto rifle delivering five shots to the chest. the rest of the drinkers looked in the direction of the shooting pulling out their guns only to be shot to death, this continued for a couple of minutes until the silhouette of the attacker walked in, up to the badger that was delivering the speech and said in a deep violent voice "who was there on April 15th 2015? Heroine deal gone south" "W-Wh-Wha-d-do

Ya Wan-nn-aaa kno-" the badger said in between coughs and wheezes " **names** " the attacker said annoyance rising in in his voice " **who was there"**

"Me-x-ican e-e-em—us,- ir-is-h,-z-oo—pa-w—s" another cough, wheeze, throwing up his own blood, incoherent string of stuttered words came out of the badger _"thank you"_ the attacker said pulling out a knife and slitting the badgers throat, leaving him to choke on his own blood walking of into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick POV

Time 7:30

I woke up to what I thought was my alarm, I stretched out and look over to my bedside table to see my phone buzzing once, I saw the time "Oh that'll be Judy" I thought to myself aloud so I picked up "hi Judy." I mumbled "Hey Partner You Coming In Today, Or You Callin' A Sicky" she tried to use her usual exited voice, but you could tell she was sad "What's Got You So Upset" I replied in the same tone "A Case" she said a lot calmer than before "Aight, Witch One" I said curious now "Well, Get Down Here And I'll Tell You" "Sly Bunnie" I bantered back "Dumb Fox" she replied on autopilot "I'll Be There" "Good"

And with that she hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick then came in ready to get to work who was met by a mortified clawhauser and a sympathetic Judy "Jesus guys is this case that bad" clawhauser only gave a solemn nod and a fake smile, whilst Judy just ran up and cried whilst hugging him as tight as possible with a muffled sob of "yes" "Okay fluff, that's it just let it all out" he said returning the hug the destraut bunnie was giving. "Can you take me?" A nod was all he got in response. After a quick debreif from Bogo the squad car journey was silent, they arrived and Nick instantly noticed the destroyed window "Oh boy" he said as he could only look on in horror at the gun massacre that had taken place in front of him. "Wow, shit" was all Nick could say, he looked at Judy who piped up with "these mammals all part of the Irish" "I see" was all the Fox could say and with that they got to work, witch Nick was looking forward to a lot less than when first came in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours him and Judy had been there, they had recovered a total of thirty seven bodies with two more to go.

They had just sealed the body bag to: number thirty eight and gone back for the last one, a short albino female fox, "Shit." Nick muttered to himself for thousandth time. That was the forteenth fox they had found. He went to pick her up, to put her in the body bag. But when he did sprung to life and she SCREAMED. This fox was alive, and he was gonna get her out of here no matter what, She seemed kinda familiar actually. He thought as he practically ripped the radio from his shirt

"Dispatch, this is officer Wilde we got a survivor of the the shooting, fem, fox, albino, 3.8ft. Severely injured Send ambulance over." Nick said urgeny in his voice "10-4 Officer Wilde" Clawhauser's worried voice came over the radio "Okay, lady I'm gonna have to move you so that we can get you to the ambulance. What's your name" nick warned at the question the fox simply opened her eyes looked nick in the eyes and whispered "You don't remember nico teeko." That was when nick froze as though he were put in ice. Only one fox called him THAT, and she matched this description

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do y'all think of the first chapter to 'vengeance' mwa first fic. Plz don't sugarcoat you're opinion, I am not delicate I could do with some advice,

I WILL ONLY USE THE DISCLAIMER ONCE SO PAY ATTENTION TO IT!!!!!!!!!!! Just to make sure here it is again

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zootopia or punisher or daredevil, however I DO own (THIS VERSION OF)! Frank Castle/Punisher, Karen page, Foggy Nelson, Matt Murdock/DareDevil, Electra, Stick. I DONT OWN THE SERIES!!!!


	2. Gun massacre pt 2

Hey again guys as I said in the last notes NO REPEATED DISCLAIMERS But I have ideas for Sam (the albino fox) and Nick's past, anyway hope you enjoy and give me tips, tricks, opinions. Basically tell me weather I do a good or not

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick was pacing fast than any mammal had ever paced before. So fast, he nearly didn't notice Judy coming up behind him "Hey partner, what's up" she said, clearly bored "Not a lot" nick offered in return "Waiting for Sam to get into a stable condition" Judy looked at him, baffled "Carrots, I know her. I think." "Oh…How" Judy said cautiously "I don't want to talk about it" was she got in return "I didn't just come. to ask about her, we've been assigned to the case of finding who almost killed her" "I have seen enough dead bodies in my lifetime thank you" "Yeah so have I but I think we need to get this perp for them" she said "Yeah" was all he said in return. After about a minute of silence Judy piped up with "Wanna go get drinks after work" "Fucking Fuck Yes!" He exitedly replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bar, about four pints in and Nick was starting to feel the effects, So Judy started prying for information about this 'Sam' "Sooo, you and Sam, huh" "no" "C'mon" "No!" "Please Nick" "NO!!" "Nick" "FOR FUCK SAKE JUDY FUCKING NO!!!" "Please Nick c'mon I won't tell anyone else, I promise" "…fuck you……fine! We were both part of Finnick's gang, I had a crush so we ended up as a couple, then about a year or two before I met you, she defected, left me and the rest of the gang to die in favour of FUCKING IRISH PRICKS!, is that enough information for Hopps!" Nick ranted "Yes. Thank you Nick" "Can I go back to drinking now" he complained "Free country, Nick" Nick had taken about three sips from his pint Judy had gone to the loo and then he saw it: four maybe five drunk, high, horny and male individuals, all preds, a panther leading a group of snow leopards harassing a slender, young and fit female cheetah into a group fuck. Nick was about to arrest them when he heard a deep violent voice say "Mind your own business Dick-twits" to witch the group turned and the panther said "Fuck you ass-hat!" And turned back to the cheetah, going to grab her visible tits when the voice spoke again, anger rising in its tone " **let her go, fuck-head** " "that's it I've had enough of this, Terry knife Him" he said as a snow leopard pulled a huntsman knife on him and went to stab at the more shadowy part of the bar, Nick went to get up and announce a police officers presence when a hand reached out and completely twisted the knife brandishing hand around, took the knife and slit the leopards throat falling to the ground and catching the rest of the groups attention. Almost all of them pulled huntsmen, the panther however pulled out two tomahawks, Nick could only see their silhouettes now. The first leopard, he countered easily by throwing his muzzle into the bar counter, putting his arm behind his back and making him stab himself through the spine. The second leopard charged in with a loose grip on his knife, so the mammal whose the violent voice belonged to just stabbed his attacker in the gut grabbing his knife from his hand and stabbing into both his eyes his skull and Brain. The third leopard he had to dodge a few times before punching his attacker, breaking some ribs then proceeding up and strangling him to death. Then the panther came in attacking out of pure fury, he dodged or countered every swipe, swing and slash until eventually he disarmed the panther of onedodging once more before decapitating him, the mammal who protested against the panther then went back to the counter, slipping a fifty stone over to the cheetah saying "Sorry about the mess" in witch the cheetah could only nod in return

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the police station the next morning Nick explained everything to chief Bogo. They cleaned up the bar and removed five bodies and a head making the sum total of bodies taken to the morgue forty three, after that Nick was told Sam was in a stable condition and ready to receive visitors. He would make a metal note to go see her after work tonight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaaaaaaaaannnndd that's the end of chapter two again if you have any tips, tricks or opinions please comment them down below, also with the fight's would you like me to be less gory, violent etc?


End file.
